Central Sector
is a typical Central area.]]The Central Sector, known scientifically as Centralia, is located in the northern hemisphere of eastern FMM UV-32. Centralia was the first region discovered on the planet, and is also the most widely-explored part of the planet. It remains among the most popular sectors with hunters due to its mild climate and vast population of dinosaurs. Geography Centralia is the largest known sector on the planet, occupying most of the northern hemisphere and reaching from the planet's Arctic circle to the equator. It borders with the Arctic Sector on the north, and the Triassic Sector on the south. The region consists of two main distinct regions, Centralia West and Centralia East. Centralia West is mostly a large, connected landmass, with some small islands that have been converted into hunting reserves. Centralia East is a more island-heavy region, having many archipelagos that have formed off its coast. It also includes a large, inland sea containing more archipelagos. Some animals are very similar in both regions, but there are many unique animals that reside in the two regions not found in their counterpart. of Centralia West, symbolizing its history of botched colonial attempts.]] Centralia West Hunting Reserves Centralia West possesses some of the most famous hunting reserves on the planet, being many hunters first experience on the planet. These areas are usually small islands or cut off coastal regions. They were made available in DHC's second tour. * Delphaeus Hills * Fort Ciskin * Vengar Fjords * Manya Jungle * Mount Ravan of Centralia East, featuring a setting sun and the ancient structures of Shmu-Hadron]] Centralia East Hunting Reserves Centralia East's hunting reserves are mostly located in sections of archipelagos, in enclosed valleys, or coastal regions. They were first made available in DHC's first tour, and were reopened with new additions in the Anniversary Tour. *Woods of Turan Choks *Basmachee Rocks *Jungle of Gravitsappa *The Ancient Temple *Morrison's Maze (added in the Anniversary Tour) *Pyramids of Shmu-Hadron *Gulf of Qetura (added in the Anniversary Tour) *The Great Lake Climate Due to its immense size and reach across several latitudes, the Central Sector contains many distinct climates. In the northernmost regions are temperate forests and grasslands, where occasional snowfall occurs in the winter months. Closer to the equator, tropical jungles and deserts are common environments, with heavier rainfall and more humid temperatures then the northern regions of the sector. Native Fauna The Central Sector is very diverse, and has among the most known species of any sector; mostly due to immense exploration efforts documenting much of it's fauna. It houses mainly reptilian species such as dinosaurs, pterosaurs and synapsids. Most species here resemble those of the Jurassic and Cretaceous periods of Earth, though a few species from earlier periods exist here as well. Centralia West Fauna *''Allosaurus'' *''Ankylosaurus'' *''Brachiosaurus'' *''Burianosaurus'' *''Ceratosaurus'' *''Chasmosaurus'' *''Dimetrodon'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Kentrosaurus'' *''Magnapaulia'' *''Moschops'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Pteranodon'' *''Saurophaganax'' *''Spinosaurus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Velociraptor'' Centralia East Fauna * Allosaurus * Anseraptor * Brachiosaurus * Ceratops * Clementosuchus * Coelurus *''Compsognathus'' *''Dilophosaurus'' *''Dimorphodon'' *''Diplodocus'' *''Diracodon'' *''Dorygnathus'' *''Dryptosaurus'' *''Dysalotosaurus'' *''Elaphrosaurus'' *''Gallimimus'' *''Iniquutyrannus'' *''Innovator floobi'' *''Judeasurus'' *''Laelaps'' *''Lifranyx'' *''Liopleurodon'' *''Magnapaulia '' *''Majungatholus'' *''Mansourasaurus'' *''Mosasaurus'' *''Moschops'' *''Nothosaurus'' *''Ophthalmosaurus'' *''Ornitholestes'' *''Pachycephalosaurus'' *''Parasaurolophus'' *''Pinacosaurus'' *''Plesiosaurus'' *''Podocnemis'' *''Prognathodon'' *''Pterodactylus'' *''Saurophaganax'' *''Scaphognathus'' *''Scelidosaurus'' *''Seismosaurus'' *''Shomronella'' *''Spinofaarus'' *''Stegosaurus'' *''Stokesosaurus'' *''Tanystropheus'' *''Therizinosaurus'' *''Triceratops'' *''Tyrannosaurus'' *''Velociraptor'' *''Zuul'' Artificial Structures Man-Made Structures *Archaeology outpost in Delphaeus Hills *Failed human settlement in Fort Ciskin *"Dinosaur wall" in Manya Jungle *George Morrison and his team's camp in Morrison's Maze Ancient Artifacts *Temple of the ''Tyrannosaurus'' in Basmachee Rocks *Temple of the ''Velociraptor'''' ''and other structures in The Ancient Temple *Pyramids in the aptly-named Pyramids of Shmu-Hadron *Stonehenge in Fort Ciskin *Cairns in Vengar Fjords Category:Carnivores Category:Carnivores 2 Category:Carnivores+ Category:Sectors Category:Central Sector Category:Lore